1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanding pads and more particularly pertains to a new set of profiled sanding pads for doing bodywork on vehicles and the like where specific areas require sanding attachments that conform to the unique contours encountered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanding pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanding pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,789; 5,345,724; 3,279,130; 5,016,402; 5,743,791; and Des. 355,829.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new set of profiled sanding pads. The inventive device includes a plurality of elongate members, each having a distinctive configuration with a padded sanding side, and a side mountable to an existing sander.
In these respects, the set of profiled sanding pads according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of doing bodywork on vehicles and the like where specific areas require sanding attachments that conform to the unique contours encountered.